Bring Me to Life
by Blank and Line
Summary: a songfic, Not much more to really say. R and R!


**Bring Me to Life**

****

**By: Blank **

Disclaimer: I don't own any YYH characters nor do I own the song in anyway. I'm just a fan writing a song fan fiction. So, don't sue me or it will be a pain in your ass. 

Without further ado, I give you my first song fan fiction. Be nice to me. 

**          Hiei ran, he ran until he had to stop, stop to think about what this feeling was. So long had he been in the dark. Knowing it was impossible for anyone to ever love him. Sure, he would have friends, like Kurama, Kawara, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, Koenma, everyone. Yukina he loved her, but she never knew about who he really was. **

**          But…Kiyomi, he considered her a friend. Nothing more nothing less, she was fun to be around, crazy, just someone he felt good to be around, and sure she was pretty, although, that was something he hadn't noticed till recently and other things. **

**          He had this feeling when he was around her, something he felt in the pit of his stomach. He had been in the dark for such a long time. He had been cold, heartless, he had enjoyed killing, he felt he had no soul, he felt his was devoured into eternal darkness. **

**          When he was around her and she smiled, he felt something inside him jump. He didn't know what it was, so he ran away to figure out what it was. Maybe, it was possible, that all the scars that he had have been finally healing, but why he wondered? **

_How can you see into my eyes, like open doors._

_Leading you down into my core, where I've become so numb?_

_Without a soul;_

_My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold, _

_Until find it there and lead it back….home. _

**Was it possible that he was experiencing this feeling that Kuwabara so often talked about, when he was thinking of his sister? The feeling that Yusuke felt for Keiko, the feeling that Koenma felt for Botan, the feeling that Kurama felt for Kawara, what was it they called it? **

**That's right, he recalled. Love, which was something he never understood. Love which made people do foolish things. Let's take Yusuke for instance, the guy  known as a misunderstood "bully". Eventually he becomes  a member of the Reikai Tentai, which was where Hiei had met him, fought him, and then became friends with him. On the first case they worked on together, dealing with the four saint beasts. Yusuke was fighting the one named Suzaku. Keiko was in danger and Yusuke practically gave up all of his energy to save her. **

**He could have died. He could have perished, and where would that leave Keiko? Also, was she really that important that he had to give up his life to save her. Yusuke put Keiko before himself, because of love. Hiei remembered this and thought of the countless other examples, like Romeo and Juliet, that one was pretty much self explanatory. **

**He sighed, he thought all this time, love made you weak, that when you risked yourself for someone, like they would really return the favor. Everyone was selfish and they take what they get from you and use it their advantage. At least this was what Hiei thought. **

**          He stared at the ground hoping that it would be able to give him some answers. After thinking awhile he soon realized that maybe love wasn't a weakness. That maybe it could be used to your advantage. **

**When, Yusuke fought Suzaku all looked hopeless, but when he thought about Keiko it gave him strength. The strength enough to surpass Suzaku, the strength the beat him and stay alive, even though all hope was lost as well as energy, he summoned the strength for someone else's benefit. **

**          Hiei closed him eyes and leaned against the tree, he always knew he'd never be able to experience this love, feel it, know it, understand it. It was all one big blur to him. He will forever remain the forbidden child whom no one could ever love, just left behind in the darkness. He was nothing. **

_(Wake me up.)_

_Wake me up Inside. _

_(I can't wake up.)_

_Wake me up Inside._

_(Save me.) _

_Call my name and save me from the dark. _

_(Wake me up.)_

_Bid my blood to run. _

_(I can't wake up.)_

_Before I come undone._

_(Save me.)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become. _

**This still didn't answer his question though. Yes, he did have a better understanding of love, but did he love Kiyomi? The only person he ever loved in his life was Yukina, his beloved sister who did not know that he was her long lost brother she's been searching for, but that was a different kind of love. Another thing that bothered him. Two different kinds of love? **

**Anyways, back to Kiyomi. What was there not to love about her? Her craziness, her strength, her attitude, her smile, her laugh……he could go on forever. That bothered him. How could you think that one person was perfect. Needless to say, Kiyomi was definitely not perfect, but it didn't seem so obvious anymore. **

**Maybe he loved her, he seemed to love everything about her. Was that a sign of love? Like he really had experience with that. Maybe he should talk to Kurama, after all he was in love and the closest of his friends. Hiei's life was too clouded and dark to really know about any of this. No one ever wanted to wake him up inside. No one dear step inside to see the tormented soul that was within. **

**Hiei thought about what would happen if somehow if he lost Kiyomi, like she died or was kidnapped. He felt a tug on his heart a twinge of pain that yanked on him. He left that it would  be painful, more so than any pain that he had experienced and trust me he had a good share of pain emotionally and physically. **

_Now that I know what I'm without_

_You can't just leave me. _

_Breathe into me and make me real. _

_Bring me to life. _

_(Wake me up.)_

_Wake me up Inside. _

_(I can't wake up.)_

_Wake me up Inside._

_(Save me.) _

_Call my name and save me from the dark. _

_(Wake me up.)_

_Bid my blood to run. _

_(I can't wake up.)_

_Before I come undone._

_(Save me.)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become. _

**Hiei figured it had to love her, all these new emotions suddenly had an affect on him. Never before had such a thing as this occurred. It felt good, it had a wonderful sensation to it. He felt happy, maybe he would be able to escape the clasp the dark had on him. To get his soul back, figuratively speaking of course. **

**Although, there was one thing. What did Kiyomi feel? He had been so caught up in understanding his own emotions that he didn't even think about Kiyomi. It was a huge possibility that she didn't love him. Love is such a rare thing, plus they weren't a pair of kids who think that they understand love. They weren't sixth graders, who apparently have such feelings for about a week. This was serious and the thought of having his feelings not being returned made him feel hopeless. **

**"Like anyone could really love me..." he thought aloud.  **

_Frozen inside without your touch, _

_Without your love, darling._

_Only you are the life among the dead. _

**Hiei thought about the things that he bad about him, at least in his opinion. He had low self confidence so he was hard on himself.  He thought, I'm lifeless, cold hearted, blood thirsty killer, with no soul, ill tempered, and who's lost in the dark and cant' find his way out alone. I'm also selfish he concluded. One of the reasons I like Kiyomi because she makes me feel good, and I feel good around her. That's being selfish, if for the small chance she actually liked me that wouldn't be fair to her. Little did Hiei know that he loved her for her, but he didn't want his hopes raised if in the end she didn't return the feelings. He said all the reasons that a woman could not love especially Kiyomi, even though he was being too hard on himself.  **

_All of this sight_

_I can't believe I couldn't see_

_Kept in the dark_

_But you were there in front of me_

_I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems._

_I've got to open my eyes to everything. _

_Without a thought_

_Without a voice_

_Without a soul_

_Don't let me die here/There must be something more.   
Bring me to life_

_(Wake me up.)_

_Wake me up Inside. _

_(I can't wake up.)_

_Wake me up Inside._

_(Save me.) _

_Call my name and save me from the dark. _

_(Wake me up.)_

_Bid my blood to run. _

_(I can't wake up.)_

_Before I come undone._

_(Save me.)_

_Save me from the nothing I've become. _

**Hiei heard noise approaching him. He didn't pay to much attention, it was far away anyways. Hiei figured he would always be alone and maybe this would all pass. This new feeling. After all there was nothing inside. **

_Bring me to life._

_I've been living a lie/there's nothing inside._

_Bring me to life._

**"Hiei, why did you leave in such a hurry?" a sweet voice he recognized as Kiyomi came from behind him. **

**"Oh you know, I didn't want the stupidity of the others to rub off on me." Hiei commented with a smile and Kiyomi laughed a laugh that he loved so much. **

**"Too true." She said as she finished laughing. Although Hiei did not notice, but the look Kiyomi was giving him was one of love, but they both were to blind and shy to notice each other's feelings, but perhaps one day with a little help this two will finally notice, for heavens shakes waiting is driving us all nuts. **

**Off in the distance, Kiyomi and Hiei did not know that Kurama and Kawara were watching them. **

**"Those two need so much help?" Kawara stated finally, mad at being insulted once again by Hiei. **

**"I know and they call us the stupid ones. We have to do everything for them." Kurama answered determined and Kawara nodded in return knowing they had a lot of work to do. **

**"So, let's get started." She said excited. **

AN: The song, of which I don't own but love, is called "Bring me to Life" by Evanescence. 


End file.
